


Here, hold this

by nwtons



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: Newtmas AU where Newt is a class president or any leader or president at all and Thomas is like his assistant and Newt goes like "Hold this" then he just raises his empty hand to Thomas. He wants Thomas to hold his hand. AASHBDYSD PLS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, hold this

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUCH A CUTE PROMPT AND I WAS BLUSHING WHILE WRITING THIS SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT ;U;;;;

Newt is _really_ bossy.

He always makes Thomas carry his textbooks and schoolbag, telling him it's all part of his _vice-president duties_.

And Thomas, being in the _situation_ that he's in, can't say anything about it. Sure, Newt's a bit of a hardass, and he can be pretty annoying at times, but Thomas is _completely_ and _utterly_ in love with him. 

And he's actually a pretty _nice_ guy. Always tutoring other students for free, helping Thomas with his Physics homework, walking Thomas home even though his house is on the other side of their small town. And not to mention his _smile_. Thomas could stare at it for an hour and not even dare to _blink_. 

So, he just sighs, and carries Newt's books and slings his bag over his free shoulder, walking with him to class. 

...

They're sitting in the cafeteria, Newt digging his fork into a pile of mashed potatoes, disinterested in actually eating it, and Thomas following the movement of his fingers as if hypnotized. Newt has long, slender fingers and his pale skin is blemish-free, save for the little scabs on his knuckles that he gets from the cold winter air. Thomas' eyes glide over his hands, up to his shoulders, his neck, his face. Newt's staring intently at his plate of food, his eyebrows furrowed adorably in disapproval. He's always going on about fixing the school's cafeteria food, but the school board never listens to the poor student body president.

Thomas looks back at Newt's hand, hiding a smile behind his can of Pepsi. 

He's suddenly snapped out of the daze when the hand moves away. Newt's sitting up, and he glances at Thomas, expecting him to follow, which he does. 

They walk shoulder-to-shoulder out of the cafeteria, and Newt starts ranting about the food again. 

"Bloody _disgusting_ ", he mutters, "all that processed rubish isn't good for us _at all_."

Thomas hums in agreement, not really listening. He's too busy looking at Newt's lips as they move, quickly forming angry sentences that he barely even registers. 

ingers snap in front of his eyes, and Thomas only then realizes that they've stopped in front of a row of lockers. And that Newt's stopped talking. 

"Are you even _listening_ to me, Tommy?", he asks, poking an accusatory finger at Thomas' chest. 

"Hm, oh, yeah.", Thomas stutters, looking at the ground, "Processed rubish, bad for the planet, global warming." 

"I didn't mention global warming."

"Well, it's a _very_ important issue." 

Newt squints at him, thinking the words over. With a shrug of agreement, he opens up his locker and digs through it.

 

"Here, hold this.", he mutters, after a few silent moments.

Thomas rolls his eyes and gets ready to carry Newt's maths textbook to their next class, but it never makes its way to his hands. He looks up, and his jaw almost hits the floor. 

Newt's standing there, expression completely blank, holding out his hand. The only thing giving him away is the steadily-growing blush spreading over his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Wha-" 

"Are you gonna bloody _hold it_ or _not_?", Newt asks impatiently. 

Thomas springs into action, hand darting up to grab Newt's, fingers clumsily entwining with his. Newt nods, seeming pleased. He slams the locker door shut and pulls Thomas along to their next class, continuing his rant about the cafeteria food and how bad it is, and all that. 

The smile on Thomas' face makes his cheeks hurt, and when he glances over at Newt, he sees him smiling, too. 

This time, Thomas finds it even harder to concentrate on listening.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this story, please give it a kudos/comment!! also, if you have a fic pprompt/request, hit me up on tumblr ( http://nwtons.tumblr.com/ask ) <3


End file.
